12 People You Meet in Heaven
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Gibbs was in an ambush and was shot badly. Now he is in between worlds in Limbo. Who will he meet there? Will they convince him to go back?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>This Story is dedicated to my Nan. Judy Mary Smart. Who has passed away peacefully after months of suffering. Rest in Peace Nan and be with the ones you love. You will always be remembered NEVER forgotten. May you watch over us and protect us. We love you good luck on your next life.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Mike Franks<strong>

Gibbs was floating all was quiet as he looks around he is on the beach where his friend Mike used to live.

"You got yourself into some trouble Probie", Mike says coming out of no were and sitting down next to Gibbs

"What's going on?" Gibbs asks

"What is the last thing you remember?" Mike asks

"We were in a shootout. I remember feeling pain then nothing", Gibbs replies, "Where am I?"

"You are stuck between two worlds at the moment Probie", Mike says

"I am not dead?" Gibbs asks

"Yet. You will have to make your mind up soon", Mike says

"What are you doing here Mike?" Gibbs asks

"To talk that's the first thing. Why were you so careless Gunny?" Mike asks

"I don't know I felt I had everything under control. But we walked into that ambush. I don't remember anything after I felt the pain of a bullet go through me", Gibbs replies

"How are Leyla and Amira?" Mike asks

"Good they are living in DC know", Gibbs replies

"You why I decided to take on Cobb?" Mike asks

"Why?" Gibbs asks

"I was dying of cancer I was riddled with it. I saw what you put on my coffin thanks", Mike says

"It was no trouble. Anything for a friend", Gibbs replies

"12 people are going to greet you like this. I am one of them. Then you chose weather to live or die. Now let me show you something", Mike says transforming the scene to they were at Gibb's house

Leyla was pacing the floor.

"She can't hear or see us. But we can watch her", Mike explains

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and McGee comes in looking grim.

"What has happened?" Leyla asks

"Gibbs has been shot multiple times. The doctors aren't sure whether he will live or die. You are his family we knew you would want to know", McGee says softly

Leyla's eyes well up and she begins to cry. Amira hearing her mother comes up to her.

"Is Uncle Gibbs hurt?" Amira asks innocently

"Yes baby. He might go to Heaven with Daddy and Grandpa", Leyla says hugging her daughter

Amira cries and buries her shoulder into Leyla's.

"Can we go to the hospital?" Leyla asks

"Yes he is at Bethesda. I will drive you", McGee says softly

"Thank you. I will just got and get a few thing", Leyla says quickly going

The scene changes and they were back in front of Mikes house.

"They are really worried about me", Gibbs says

"Of course they are. You're the only family they have left. They love you Gunny. I am sorry but my time is up. Good luck Gunny", Mike says shaking Gibbs hand

"Thank you Mike for everything you have done for me", Gibbs replies

"You are the best Agent I have even trained. And I don't think it is your time to go just yet. Goodbye Probie", Mike says disappearing into the mist that was now surrounding them

Gibbs felt like he was moving again. What next he would never expect…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:) Anyone want to guess who is next?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Congratulations for those who guessed right. Enjoy this chapter:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Juliana Gibbs<strong>

* * *

><p>Gibbs looks around and he is in his childhood home.<p>

"Leroy my baby", a woman says

Gibbs looks and sees his mother walking over to him.

"Mum", Gibbs says hugging her

She still smelled the same even after all these years. Like baking goods and it gave him comfort.

"Leroy my baby look what you have gotten yourself into", Juliana says pulling away and looking at him

"I'm fine Mum", Gibbs says

"No you're not if you are here. What happened to my baby?" Juliana asks

"He just grow up", Gibbs replies

"You married Shannon and had a beautiful baby girl. You were carefree then", Juliana reminds him

"That person is gone", Gibbs says

"He went off to war when I died", Juliana says

"That changes a person", Gibbs replies

"That it does. But you don't need to give up", Juliana says to her son

"I have had enough. I have been through too much. It is time no one is going to miss me", Gibbs says

"I can show you a person who is going to miss you", Juliana says taking his hand

They appear in front of Jackson Gibbs house. They see to Navy men walking up to the house.

"Can I help you?" Jackson asks opening the door

"I am sorry Mr Gibbs but you son has been shot. He is in critical condition. He may not make it. We are here to take you to him", the Agent says

Jackson looks at them in shock.

"What's wrong with him?" Gibbs asks

"He loves you Leroy. You are his son. Don't you think he will miss you if you die?" Juliana says, "You're the only family he has left"

"Doesn't mean he will miss me. When we have been apart for years. Only re-connecting a little while ago", Gibbs replies

"Look", Juliana says waving a hand to Jackson

"I'll be right there. I want to be with my boy if he dies. I have many regrets when it comes to him. I need to tell him that", Jackson says

"We will wait here sir", the Agent says

"What regrets does he have?" Gibbs asks

"What do you think?" Juliana says as they go back to the childhood home

"I don't know", Gibbs admits

"He blames himself for not being there when Shannon died and all those times after that. He loves you baby", Juliana says kissing his forehead

"Mum I am not a kid anymore I don't need you to make the decisions for me anymore", Gibbs says annoyed

"Yes you have grown up. But you can't give up. Think about all the people you will be leaving behind. 2 people you see as your daughters, a man you think of like a son, an old friend who will miss you dearly, a great friend, a goddaughter. Think about all that before you decide", Juliana says getting up

"Where are you going?" Gibbs asks

"Back to my place at Heaven. It is someone else's turn now. Remember I love you no matter what you decide. If you choice to join me or go home no matter what. I love you my Leroy", Juliana says kissing his forehead for the last time

"I love you too Mum", Gibbs says

As his mother walks away from him and disappears into the mist. He found the scene changing again. Who could be next?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>

**Poll: Who will be next?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Michelle Lee**

* * *

><p>Gibbs found himself on a familiar bus.<p>

"What are you doing Agent Gibbs?" Michelle Lee asks sitting next to him

"Dying. What does it look like?" Gibbs says not looking at her

"It looks like you feel guilty about my death. It was not your fault. I have should have come to you when they took my daughter. I should never have turned traitor. You can't blame yourself for that", Michelle says

"I can't", Gibbs says

"You had to shoot me to kill the guy who kidnapped my daughter. I told you too. Let it go. I know it hurts until you do. I should know", Michelle says, "For what it is worth I forgive you. You did what you had too. If you hadn't I would be in jail for the rest of my life. That is not a life"

"No its not", Gibbs agrees

"You did me a favour and I am very grateful. From here I get to see my daughter grow up. She will have a good life. Thank you for giving her my badge", Michelle says

"I knew she deserved it", Gibbs replies

"Just like I knew you were going to come back after your Hiatus in Mexico after your coma. The way Tony, McGee, Ziva, Abby, and Ducky talked about you. I knew you would be back. It is in your nature to. Don't give up on all you have now", Michelle says

"I have nothing now", Gibbs says

"Yes you do. You have a whole team, no family waiting for you back on earth. Let me show you one", Michelle says taking his hand

They land at the hospital. Abby was crying hysterically with Ziva comforting her but tears were escaping her eyes too.

"See Tony not there", Gibbs says

"Wait", Michelle says softly

Ducky comes in looking grim.

"How are they?" Ziva asks

"They?" Gibbs asks Michelle

"Yes didn't you think you were the only one that got hurt did you?" Michelle asks sadly

"Gibbs is in a coma. He got shot in the belly but the doctors think he will be ok", Ducky says

"What about Tony?" Ziva whisperers

Ducky sighs, "Tony was shot in the lung twice and in the knee. His field days are over if he survives the night. He is on a ventilator. All we can do now is pray"

"He was saving Gibbs. That's how he was shot", Ziva says

"It looks like he will pay with his life", Ducky says sadly

"I am going to sit with Gibbs. I hope he will wake up to help us. He is needed", Abby says crying getting up

The scene changers and they were back on the bus.

"You have a lot to think about. The next person will be right along. But think things through before you lose _Everything_", Michelle says disappearing

That's when the scene begins to change. He was still having doubts. Was Tony _really _dying too?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Eli David**

* * *

><p>Gibbs finds himself sitting in a car Eli David next to him<p>

"You shouldn't be here Agent Gibbs", Eli says from next to him

"You have no business telling me what to do", Gibbs says annoyed

"Yes I do. You are leaving a lot of people behind", Eli replies not fazed

"You left a daughter behind", Gibbs points out

"She is not my daughter. I lost her ages ago to you. You ARE her father", Eli says

"No I am not", Gibbs says in denial

"Then let me show you", Eli says as the scene changes and they were in a hospital room

Gibbs saw himself lying in a bed on a ventilator. Ziva was holding his hand.

"Please wake up. We need you. I need you. I can't lose you and Tony. Please come back to us dad. You're the father I never had. You took me in trained me loved me not like an trained assassin but as a person with feelings. You taught me about love. And I have come to realise I love you like a father and Tony. Tony is the love of my life. You got us together. YOU helped me when my father kept trying to get me. You bought me back to life. You and Tony. I am indented to you. Please come back. Please", Ziva says tears coming out her eyes she kisses him, "Get well Dad. I am going to see if I can see Tony if the nurses let me. Get well please"

The scene changes and they were in the car again.

"Do you see? My daughter was your daughter. Not me", Eli says

"You seem so calm about this", Gibbs observes

"I knew I lost her years ago. So it is not a surprise. Take good care of her Gibbs. Go back to your family. Don't make the same mistake I did. Go back", Eli says

"I still haven't decided", Gibbs replies

"Your choice will come. And make the right one. I am going. It was good to see you again Agent Gibbs", Eli says starting to disappear

"Can't say the same Eli", Gibb replies

Eli chuckles as he disappears.

Gibbs felt himself falling again and the scene changing. Who was going to be next…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and I'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Jackie Vance**

* * *

><p>Gibbs finds himself at Vance's house. Jackie Vance comes through the wall.<p>

"What are you doing Agent Gibbs?" Jackie asks

"Being told what to do", Gibbs replies

"Your not being told what to do. We are trying to help you", Jackie says softly

"Why are you here?" Gibbs asks

"To show you, you are appreciated. Follow me", Jackie says taking his hand

The scene changers to they were in the Bull Pen at NCIS Headquarters.

"Attention everyone", Vance calls from the stairs

Everyone turns to him.

"Agent Gibbs and Agent DiNozzo have been serious injured and may not last the night. I want EVERYONE on this. I will get the FBI and CIA to help. Let's catch the bastards who did this too are own. I want them either dead or talking. Everyone get to work. I want them caught", Vance says, "I am going to the hospital. Anyone need me I am on my mobile"

"Give Gibbs and Tony we are routing for them", an Agent says

"I will", Vance promises leaving the office

The scene changers and they were back in the Vance home.

"So they appreciate me. Doesn't mean I should go back", Gibbs says

"Leon always said you were stubborn. Everyone is going to have a hard time changing your mind", Jackie says

"Why try?" Gibbs asks

"Because your worth it", Jackie says disappearing, "Tell Leon and the kids I love them"

Gibbs begins to fall again and the scene changes who was next?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Sorry this took so long. My Nan pasted away and I haven't felt like writing. But I am getting back into it now in her honour. I hope you like this short Chapter:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Lara Macy<strong>

* * *

><p>Gibbs finds himself looking over the LA NCIS team. Lara Macy appears beside him.<p>

"What on earth are you doing Gibbs?" Lara asks

"You should know Lara", Gibbs replies

"I didn't have a choice of dying and staying alive. But you do. You have a team that needs you. Really needs you. And you're wasting your time here", Lara says

"They don't need me", Gibbs says

"Haven't the others showed you how much they need you? How much your team loves you? I wish I had a team. I mean family like that", Lara says

Lara could tell he wasn't believing it.

"Let me show you the past when you went to Mexico", Lara says taking his hand

"_You will do", Gibbs says and leaves_

_Abby bursts into tears and sobs. Tony wrapped his arms around her._

"_Don't worry he will come back", Tony says with confidence _

"_How can you be so sure Tony?" Ziva asks looking upset_

"_He is Gibbs. I have known him for years he will never give up. He will always be there for us. We can't give up on him", Tony says comforting the girls_

_"Never", the team says together_

Gibbs watched as Tony picked up the pieces but even then they didn't seem to fit before he came back. He had really hurt them with his decision to leave.

"I really hurt them then", Gibbs says

"Yes you did", Lara replies

"It is not like that now", Gibbs says in denial

"Something's NEVER change. They love you Gibbs. You will be sorely missed if you die", Lara says

"They don't need me", Gibbs says stubbing

"They don't give up on you. Don't give up on them. Goodbye Jethro", Lara says disappearing in the fog

The scene begins to change again he wondered who could it be now?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:) <strong>

**Poll: Who will the next dead Character be?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Sorry it has been awhile. My USB got broken and lost nearly all my information. But I am back for a little while now but I have surgery coming up. I will be out of commission for a bit.**

**On a happier not Happy 22nd Birthday to me:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Paula Cassidy<strong>

* * *

><p>The scene faded and was replaced with the scene of a bombing all those years ago.<p>

"What are you doing Gibbs?" Paula Cassidy asks

"Trying to figure out why people can't let me die in peace", Gibbs says

"Because we all believe it is not your time yet. You ARE needed. Remember your team? I have never seen a team so loyal to you. Losing you will crush them. Are you prepared to do that?" Paula asks  
>"As I have said they are strong", Gibbs says<p>

"What do you think would happen if you died?" Paula asks

"Tony would take over the team", Gibbs says

"Let me show you what one possible future is", Paula says as the scene fades to come to the hospital

"You better say your goodbyes Agent David. We are losing him", the doctor says from Tony's bedside

"Please Tony live for me. I love you. I can't live without you", Ziva says

That's when Tony flat lines.

"Stand back", the doctor says

Ducky holds Ziva back as the doctors try and resuscitate Tony. After 15 minutes the doctor looks at Ziva with symphony.

"Time of death 10.46PM", the doctor says

"NO, NO. He can't leave me", Ziva says tears falling

"I am sorry ma'am. Looks like he didn't have the strength", the doctor says with symphony

"If Jethro lived Anthony would have survived. He always did for Jethro. But now…", Ducky stopped and sunk into a chair and trying to comfort Ziva who was sobbing

"I lost them both. They are gone", Ziva says sobbing

The scene changes and they were at NCIS in the Directors office.

"I am sorry Director I can't work here anymore", Ziva says

There were dark circles under her grief stricken eyes.

"It is too painful. I can't stay", Ziva says handing over her badge and gun

The next scene was Abby in the Directors office.

"I am leaving. I can't stay here anymore. I am going to work for the FBI. I can't stand this place anymore not after Kate, Gibbs and Tony died. Too many reminders. And Ziva has left too. I have to go Sir", Abby says tears falling

"If it is what you wish", Vance says solemnly

They next go to a bar. McGee was drinking he looked like he had been drinking for days even weeks.

"Sir I think you had enough", the bartender says

"No…More", McGee slurs

"No", the bartender says

That's when McGee in his drunken state punches him. A cop that was in the bar at the time arrests McGee.

"Do you want to press charges?" the cop asks the bartender

"I lost them all. Kate, Jenny, Gibbs and DiNozzo are dead. Ziva gone and so is the love of my life. I don't care about life anymore. Arrest me", McGee slurs

The next scene showing Ducky retiring and living in seclusion for the rest of his life.

"See what could possibility be?" Paula asks softly as they go back to where Paula was killed

"That won't happen. You are not showing me the truth", Gibbs says stubbornly

"That is up to you to believe. Goodbye Gibbs. For everyone's sake I hope you choose life. You don't belong here yet", Paula says

The scene fades and Gibbs wonders where he is going next…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and tell me what you think:)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Kate Todd**

* * *

><p>Gibbs was at the roof top where Kate was shot.<p>

"What ARE you doing Gibbs?" Kate says appearing

"Dying", Gibbs says shortly

Kate smacks him on the head.

"You will not die. Fight. Like Tony", Kate says

"I am done fighting Kate. I have done too much and lost too much to ever go back. I didn't even protect you", Gibbs says

"Gibbs. Ari always had a thing for me. There was nothing you could have done. Now take comfort in the fact Ari and I have made peace with our past and we are really good friends", Kate says

"How can you forgive him? After what he took from you?" Gibbs asks angry

"Ari lost people too. In Heaven you learn to let go of the pain and the anger. But Gibbs THIS is not your time yet. The team will fall apart without you like last time when you did that stint in Mexico", Kate says

"They were fine then", Gibbs says stubbornly

"Let me show you the past Gibbs", Kate says as the scene changes to the night Gibbs walked out

Abby had collapsed sobbing on the floor. Ducky was in a state of shock and so was McGee. Tony hugged Abby.

"Abby he WILL be back", Tony says

"Get him back for me Tony. Go after him. We lost Kate we can't lose our silver haired fox", Abby says

"I can't this is something he needs to do. Like I said he will be back", Tony says

"I HATE you", Abby begins pounding on Tony's chest with sobs coming out

"McGee take her home and stay the night. She needs company", Tony orders

McGee still appeared to be stunned. Tony gets up and slaps McGee's head.

"Take Abby home", Tony says softly

"Yes Tony", McGee says

The scene changes and Tony was at his desk looking at Gibbs's to his.

"Take it Agent DiNozzo", Jenny says

"He IS coming back ma'am", Tony says with conviction

"I am sure he will but take his desk for now", Jenny says

"Do you really think Tony wanted to fill your shoes? What's now to fill your shoes if you don't survive?" Kate asks Gibbs

"They will be fine without me", Gibbs says

Kate changes the scene.

"I have a promotion for you Tony. It is in Rota as head of your own team. I suggest you take it these things don't come up all that often", Jenny says

"I need time to think", Tony says

"24 hours", Jenny says

Tony walked back into that office 24 hours later.

"You're not taking it I gather?" Jenny asks

"No. The team. Especially Gibbs needs me. He called Ziva, Kate yesterday. He is still not the same. I will stand by him. He needs me so here I am willing to stay", Tony says, "Please don't tell anyone about this promotion"

"I won't Agent DiNozzo. Go back to your team", Jenny says

The scene fades and they are on the roof top again.

"Tony turned done a promotion for the team", Gibbs says

"No. For YOU", Kate says

"He should have taken it", Gibbs says

"Where would you be if he had done that? You would have been dead. Without Tony covering your six you would have been in heaven a long time ago", Kate says, "They need you back. Tony needs you to have his six. The team needs you. No the FAMILY needs you"

"McGee will have Tony's six or Ziva", Gibbs says

"Didn't you hear before Tony's field days are over. But he is going to need help with the mental recovery that is something only you can do", Kate says

"I CAN'T go back Kate", Gibbs says

"You can. Is the great Leroy Jethro Gibbs scared?" Kate asks

"Just tired off everything. I am tired of living", Gibbs says with a sigh

"So your team means so little to you. You are not going back to support you. You are going to make them bury you AND Tony. How do you think they will cope? Abby will be a wreak. So will Ziva. McGee will blame himself. Do you want Ducky to suffer through doing you Autopsy? I know it nearly killed me to watch him do mine", Kate says

"Ducky's strong", Gibbs says

"Not so strong", Kate says as the scene changes

They were on the beach an older Ducky was walking along the beach. His eyes look older. No longer the happy smile on his face. But the grief for lost friends.

"This is Palmer and his girlfriends wedding day", Kate says

Ducky's phone rings and he answers it and goes pale and collapses gasping.

"What happened to him?" Gibbs asks shocked

"Heart Attack. He has been through too much for his heart to take so it is too weak to survive. This is in 2 years time", Kate says looking sadly at Ducky's lifeless eyes

"He will not die", Gibbs says

"Who is going to stop this Gibbs? This is something that is clear in the future for Ducky. But if you and Tony are alive it will give him the strength to fight and live", Kate says

"Do you blame me for you death Kate?" Gibbs asks suddenly

"No. Never did. Now you have the chance to stop two other deaths from happening what will you decide? I have to go", Kate says backing away

"It is not that easy", Gibbs says

"Yes it is. By the way Gibbs I forgive you for turning up late for my funeral", Kate says as the scene disappears

Gibbs found himself falling again. Who next he didn't know…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review.<strong>

**Poll who will be next?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Surprise!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Ari Haswari<strong>

* * *

><p>Gibbs finds himself in the basement of his house.<p>

"You know Agent Gibbs you are one tough bastard so why are you giving up?" Ari asks

"YOU!" Gibbs growls

"Yes me. I thought Caitlyn would have told you. But she didn't. I asked to visit you too to see if I can change your mind. By the way Caitlyn and I have put away our differences. There is no reason to be angry anymore. They were her words. Maybe take some advice that is given to you", Ari says

"I want no advice from you. You killed Kate, shot at Abby, kidnapped Ducky, held hostage my people. To hell with our advice. I rather take advice from Eli David", Gibbs growls

"He talked to you too didn't he? Showed you Ziva. Let's see how she is doing now shall we?" Ari says as they appear in his room at the hospital

"Please Gibbs wake up. Tony is slipping away. We feel you slipping away too. We need you. I need you. Please Gibbs. Please fight", Ziva says tears coming down her face

Gibbs watches silently.

"Please I can't lose anyone else. I have already lost too much. Please Gibbs come back. Come back and fight for Tony and your lives. I didn't save you from Ari to have you die on me now. Please", Ziva begs

"No more", Gibbs says

"Don't you want to watch some more? I believe Abigail is about to come in and pour her heart out to you. I don't know why seeing as you're a bastard who doesn't care about the people he will leave behind when he dies if that is what he chooses", Ari says coldly

"Gibbs I have all the Nuns praying for you and Tony. Please come back. We need you our silver haired fox. You can't leave us again this time for good. Fight. Gibbs you are loved here. You are my like father, I mean to all of us. Please. Gibbs. Please", Abby sobs begging

"ENOUGH!" Gibbs roared at Ari

"I am only showing you what is happening as we speak. It is only the truth. I believe a woman named Leyla and Amira are next", Ari says

"Mummy why Uncle Gibbs not talking?" Amira asks innocently

"Be is a bad why my love. He is heading down the same road as Grandpa and Daddy", Leyla says

"NO, NO, NO. I will not loss him. Tell him he has to stay!" Amira says tears running down her face

"It is not our choice. If it is his time it is his time. I am sorry my heart but I think you need to say goodbye to Uncle Gibbs", Leyla says

"NO. I don't want too", Amira says

"You will regret it if you don't. This is probably the last time you will see him", Leyla says

Amira sobs and hugs Gibbs, "Please don't go Uncle Gibbs stay. I will stay with you if you stay with me. Don't go with Daddy and Grandpa"

"Come here Amira it is time for us too go", Leyla says

"NO NO NO", Amira screams

Leyla has tears in her eyes, "We must. I am sorry baby"

"NO", Amira screams again

McGee came in then and picks up Amira who was thrashing and sobbing.

"No. Can't leave him", Amira says as McGee begins to walk out the door

"I don't want you to see him get any worse", Leyla says to Amira then to Gibbs body, "Gibbs for everyone's sake come back too us"

"I WANT UNCLE GIBBS. I WANT UNCLE GIBBS", they hear Amira scream

"ENOUGH. Get me out of here", Gibbs roars

"I believe Doctor Mallard is next. I wonder what he has to say", Ari says not bothered by Gibbs temper

"Jethro come back to us. I know you have been hurt badly mentally. But you are loved here. We are a family and I don't see that going on if you die or if Tony dies too", Ducky says sadly

"No more", Gibbs says again quietly

"Damn it Jethro stop being stubborn and come out of this coma. God damn it everyone needs you!" Ducky says loudly

"Did Ducky just swear?" Gibbs asks shocked

"It is surprising what these situations force us to unleash isn't it Gibbs?" Ari asks as they are once again in his basement

"Go away Ari", Gibbs says

"Fine. But a word of advice. Dr Mallard is right. Your team won't function without you if you die. If you love them at all as you claimed when I was alive go back", Ari says as he fades

Gibbs remains silent wondering who next was going to rip into him…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:) <strong>


	10. Chapter 10: Part 1

**Author's Note: For everyone this is for the Holiday season. Happy Holiday's everyone. This chapter is my present for you all the longest chapter yet!**

**I decided to dived this chapter into two because I think Shannon deserves two chapters and a long chat with Gibbs**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Part 1: Shannon Fielding Gibbs<strong>

* * *

><p>Gibbs looks around he was at the train station in Stillwater.<p>

"Where are you going stranger?" a familiar woman's voice says

Gibbs spins around sharply and comes face to face with his wife Shannon Fielding-Gibbs

"Jethro what have you done? Are you ready to give up on life so easterly?" Shannon asks

"Shannon?" Gibbs whisperers

Shannon nods smiling.

Gibbs goes up to her and wipe her red hair from her face. Looking into those eyes which he thought he lost the chance of seeing all those years ago.

"Shannon?" Gibbs says her name again

"My Jethro", Shannon says

Gibbs kisses her and Shannon him passionately there first kiss in over a decade since Shannon's dead.

"You know your still my one and only?" Gibbs says pulling back

"What about your other 3 wives? Diane, Rebecca, and Stephanie? And you knew love for Jenny Shepard?" Shannon asks

"They all weren't you", Gibbs says

"Let's sit and talk about it shall we. About all your relationships both romantically and non", Shannon says leading him to the bench they first met at, "Come on you know I don't bite"

Gibbs smiles, "I have missed you Shannon"

"I have missed you being able to see me, share a kiss with me. But I can't say that I am not happy you have a life again. My dear Jethro. Life is too short for being taken for granted. Or living in the past. You have so many people watching out for you Jethro. You have built a family around yourself both dead and alive. Without even knowing it", Shannon says

"I don't see it that way", Gibbs says stubbornly

"Well lets start with Mike Franks. He has been the friend you needed when Kelly and I died. He gave you a job at NCIS. Then your boss. You took over from him when he retired and still kept in connect. He cared enough about you to come all the way from Mexico to be with you after that explosion when you were re-living Kelly and mines death. He stayed with you. He even bought you to his house in Mexico to recover. I won't say retire. Because we both know you weren't going to last long as a retired agent. You NEEDED to be in the field catching and putting away criminals like those who killed Kelly and I. When Mike always came to help what did you feel?" Shannon asks

"I guess relief. And the feeling knowing he always had my back", Gibbs says

"What did you feel when he died?" Shannon asks

"A feeling like losing a father. I will admit it. His death hit my close like yours, Kelly's, Jenny's and Kate's", Gibbs says

"About Kate what did you feel she was like to you? Before she died? Was she just another colleague or was she something more?" Shannon asks, "Didn't you say you felt Kate was like the daughter you lost again. Another pulled into your dysfunctional family"

"No one can replace Kelly", Gibbs states

"What about Abby Sciuto? A woman who has gone to great lengths to show you, you are loved and to protect you. Do you deny that you don't feel like she is your surrogate daughter?" Shannon asks

"I admit she is like that. But she is not blood", Gibbs says

"Didn't Abby multiple times say that you all where family. Tighter then Blood. You don't have to be blood to be a family Jethro", Shannon says

"Maybe sometimes people can be tighter then blood", Gibbs admits

"You saved her life over and over again. And she saved yours", Shannon says

"What? How?" Gibbs asks

"This is what it would have looked like if you haven't met Abby when you did", Shannon says and soon they were sitting in a bar

With a version of Gibbs drinking himself into obliteration. When FBI comes busting into the room.

"Mr Leroy Jethro Gibbs you are under arrest for the murder of Pedro Hernandez", the FBI says cuffing him

The scene changes and they were in a court room and Abby was testifying against Gibbs. Abby didn't look like the Abby he knew. She was dressed to code and seemed to have enjoyed her job less.

"What happened to her? She is not the Abby I know", Gibbs says

"It this reality you two never meet. You never took Abby as your surrogate daughter, you two never became close. She never met you. She found out who kill Hernandez and told her boss. Which lead to your arrest", Shannon says

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs you have been found guilty of murder", the judge says, "I sentence you to 50 years prison"

"In this reality you went to jail and died there and everyone knew you as a cold blooded killer not a hero you are today in your real reality", Shannon says as they are back at the train station

"How am I not there now?" Gibbs asks

"Watch this it will show your Director Vance really does care about you as a friend", Shannon says

They see Abby give Vance the report and telling him she wanted nothing to do with sending Gibbs to prison and left it in his hands. They show Vance go through the cold case achieves. He looked around and put the file the Abby gave him in a box of unsolved hard cold cases. Before walking out like nothing had happened.

"Leon protected me?" Gibbs asks in disbelief as they are back at the Train Station

"Yes. To this day no one has found that file", Shannon says, "Now what about your friend Tobias Fornell? He is part of your made up family isn't he?" Shannon asks

"I wouldn't say that", Gibbs says

"Well he has done you enough favours in the past for you. You may tick each other off now and again but Tobias considers you his brother and is grateful you warned him about Diane. Even if he did end up marrying her. He did consider not marrying her. But you know what he chose. Let's see what is happening at present with him", Shannon says and they are in the hospital waiting room

"I want the bastards that did this Director Vance. I will give you some of my own men and myself once I know Gibbs is going to survive", Tobias growls

"I want the bastards too Agent Fornell. And NCIS will be willing to let your team help on the case. Help from the FBI would be grateful and from friends of Gibbs well we know we will catch the bastards", Vance says, "But this might turn into murder yet. With Gibbs and Agent DiNozzo fighting for their lives"

"Well I will give the bastard a thing to remember a bullet wound to his knee cap should be painful enough and it won't kill him so he can serve the maximum time for Gibbs and DiNozzo", Tobias growls

"Now we are going to one reality in which you died", Shannon says as they now stand in the interrogation room with Leon Vance and Tobias Fornell on one side and a guy on the other that had a gunshot wound to his knee and shoulder.

"Why did you do it? Why did you kill Agent Gibbs?" Leon asks

"I don't know what your talking about. Your guys shot me twice for no good reason", the guy growls

"Agent Fornell and Agent McGee were protecting themselves. I am sure our forensic scientist Miss Sciuto will find that Agent Fornell and Agent McGee shot you in self defence. After all isn't this your gun that you had on you when they shot you?" Leon asks putting a gun on the table in an evidence bag

"I will admit to nothing", the man declares

Fornell had, had enough lifts the man out of his chair and slams the gasping man into the wall.

"It was my friend and brother you killed. You ARE going away for life. I will make sure all the evidence is rock solid. So just admit it already. _Maybe _it will save your life from some very pissed off people", Fornell growls, "You know guards in jail are very fond of Agent Gibbs in Washington. You will be going straight to prison in Washington. Let's see how long you last in there?"

"Did Fornell call me his brother?" Gibbs asks

"Times bring changes in all of us", Shannon says simply

"I want a deal. Not a prison in Washington somewhere else where nobody knows Gibbs", the man says

"Fine. So is that a confession?" Leon asks mildly

"Fine I shot him and killed him and Agent DiNozzo. Now give me a prison cell with guards that don't know Gibbs", the man says as Fornell lets him go and starts to head out, "Where is my deal?"

"What deal?" Fornell asks leaving

Gibbs and Shannon go back to the Train Station.

"So now you know Fornell is part of your family. Now we better now on to the next what about Ziva?" Shannon asks

* * *

><p><em>To be continued<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and I'll update as soon as possible. As I said Happy Holiday's!<strong>


	11. Poll

**POLLS: **

**In the next two weeks I am putting up polls for all stories. To see which ones I should continue first. Each poll will be different with different story names. Some you can only vote once others for four or more. So choice wisely I am taking all your opinions to heart and these polls very seriously. **

**If the story is not chosen. I will continue it at some stage but it will go in the order of the votes.**

**Thank you all**

**Dragons_Twilight1992**


	12. Chapter 10: Part 2

**HAPPY 23RD BIRTHDAY TO ME**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Part 2: Shannon Fielding Gibbs <strong>

* * *

><p><em>Continued<em>

* * *

><p>"What about Ziva?" Gibbs asks<br>"What did you see in her to offer her the job at NCIS?" Shannon asks, "After you distrusted her for being Ari's control officer?"

"I saw a woman that had been lied to all her life", Gibbs says

"Ziva still not believing her brother killed Kate went to your trap and heard Ari confess. Then saved your life. Do you think that was easy on her? To kill her own half-brother?" Shannon asks

"Ari is and always will be a bastard", Gibbs says

"Let's have a look at what they were like as children", Shannon says changing the scene to three young kids picking fruit, "That is Ari, Ziva and Tali"

Gibbs watched as Ziva throw a fruit at Ari and it smashed on his head soon there was a fight going on with laughter. Ari didn't look evil even and Ziva looked much more carefree. Soon they were back at the train station.

"Ziva loved Ari. But she saw something in you that made her shoot her own brother even after he confessed. Do you want to know what it was?" Shannon asks

"What?" Gibbs asks

"She saw Kate's death as your losing your child. Ari killed your child. Ziva lost her sister Tali in a suicide bombing. She saw the similarities and she couldn't condone what Ari did to you. So she killed him to avenge Kate for you like she never got to avenge Tali", Shannon says

"I told everyone I killed Ari", Gibbs tells Shannon

"I know. But things have a way of getting out. Ziva came back to NCIS even after the painful remainder of killing her brother to join your team. She ended up saving Ducky's life from the rogue doctor who had attempted to kill them", Shannon says

"She is tuff", Gibbs says

"Is she really? Do you know what happened after that bomb explosion that put you in a coma?" Shannon asks

"No. Nobody would talk about it", Gibbs says

Shannon shows him what happened. Tony and McGee rushing to save his life and get him to hospital. Abby in tears trying to get into emergency to see him. Jenny coming from a dinner at the White House to be with him. Ziva putting on a brave face. But Gibbs could see the cracks the small tears that came out.

"She is thinking of you. How she lost Tali and her mother to explosions. She was afraid to lose you too", Shannon says as they watch Ziva talk Gibbs into getting some of his memories back.

They watched as Gibbs left her in tears that proved she was still mourning the loss of her half-brother and bringing it up had killed her and when he resigned she felt defeated.

"Let's watch this", Shannon says going back to a scene after Somalia.

"_Your more a father to me then my own biological father", Ziva had said to him_

"Ziva is your daughter in spirit. You dying will hurt her. At this moment she needs you. She is at this moment losing two people she loves. One as a father and the other as a lover. See what happens if she loses both", Shannon says showing a different future

_Ziva had a knife in her hands tears streaming down her face. She put the knife on her wrist and slashed it. Then did the other. She had committed suicide._

"She would never do that!" Gibbs says angrily

"She would have lost everyone she holds dear. Her father, mother, brother, sister, Jenny, Tony and You she couldn't live with the pain. Without you down there with them there will be deaths more deaths. More murders on the streets. Without your team. Without your family. Have you even thought of Tony since you have been up here?" Shannon asks

"He will be ok", Gibbs says

"His field days are over Jethro. How do you think he will live with that if he survives? You make him executor of your Will. You gave him everything. How do you think he will handle it? Let's see 1 year after your death and Tony's rehabilitation", Shannon says as the scene changes

Tony on crutches limped up the doorway to Gibbs house. His hands shaking with the keys he couldn't put them in. Ziva was next to him holding him steady.

"This will be the first time he has been back to your house since you 'died'", Shannon explains

Tony drops the keys and McGee picks them up and unlocks the door to a dusty house. Abby was clutching McGee's arm and Ziva was helping Tony. Tony looked around his face blank. Not saying a word.

"He hasn't spoken a word since your death", Shannon says

Tony looks around then hobbles downstairs to the basement where a boat was. Tears falling from Tony's eyes he sees a picture of the team together. He smashes it into the ground then starts destroying the boat crying. McGee, Ziva and Abby race done the stairs.

"I didn't save him. I didn't save him. Why him and not me?" Tony cries leaning against the wall

"It will be ok Tony. It will be ok", Ziva says tears flowing down her face

"You all should be blaming me for his death! I didn't save him I thought I did it in time. No he died. I survived. I can't even be of use to any off you anymore. What is the point in anything?!" Tony cries

Gibbs had tears going down his face watching his team especially Tony break down.

"He was my FATHER god damit! Senior never was. Always treated me like I was a servant or a bank. Gibbs treated me like a son! Like a proper son. He stood up for me. Ziva why did he have to leave me?" Tony cries as Ziva

Ziva wipes the tears, "I am sure he fought to stay with you. All of us. But not everyone had the strength to fight death"

"HE DOES!" Tony screams, "I have seen him face death dozens of times he always comes out on top. The only reason he is not here is because he gave up because I failed him!"

Abby, McGee and Ziva were sobbing now.

"You never failed him. If he did have a choose he is the one that choose and you had nothing to do with it!" Ziva cries

"You are his son Tony. He used to go like a bear when you were hurt or injured or kidnapped or missing. He wouldn't have chosen to leave you!" McGee says kneeling down to a distraught Tony

"Tony he would even pick you over me. He wouldn't have chosen death over you", Abby cries

Gibbs tears were pouring watching his team grieve.

"This is what will happen if you die and Tony survives. Your team will dissolve if you don't live through this. But I have to tell you sometimes it isn't your choose Jethro. It IS your will to live and your bodies will but it is also gods will. If it is your time to go you will leave them anyway", Shannon says now back at the train station

"I have to fight for them!" Gibbs says suddenly fire in his eyes

"See the next few people and we will see if you live or die", Shannon says getting up, "Remember Jethro I will always love you. Find a woman to hold on too"

"What does that mean?" Gibbs asks knowing Shannon was hiding something

"It means be with the second love of your life not work but a woman. Be there for your team that has begun your family. Make a family with your second love. Live your life. Don't live in the past anymore", Shannon says

"I don't…", Gibbs says

Shannon puts a finger to his lips.

"No more grieving for me. I will allow you to grieve once a year for me but nothing else. I love you Jethro", Shannon says kissing him as she begins to fade

"I love you Shannon", Gibbs says kissing her back trying to hold on to her tight

"Goodbye my love. I hope I don't see you at Heaven's doors for a long time", Shannon says kissing him one last time before fading away with 'I love you' in the air

Gibbs had tears in his eyes. What was he meant to do? Could he go back for his team? For Tony his son?

"Why can't these chooses be easy", Gibbs says

"Because they are not meant to be", someone says

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)<strong>

**Who do you think is next? Please review with your guesses:)**


End file.
